Coming Full Circle
by gleechild
Summary: Post 2x04. Chuck gets an unexpected hitch in his grand plan to dethrone Blair, namely Nate.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: **I hate spoilers! Don't spoil me!

* * *

Nate wondered into the courtyard and almost walked straight into the very person he was seeking: Blair Waldorf.

"Hey, Blair?" he said, catching her attention even though she seemed to be intent on getting to the group of girls across the way… who didn't seem to be paying her any attention at all… strange.

Blair turned and was a little surprised that he was speaking to her at school. Considering they had spoken a total of five times since they broke up—once the day Serena almost succumbed to inebriation on her elevator floor, once when she got her pin back, once when she discovered him with that miserable excuse for royalty, once when she invited Vanessa to her back-to-school party, and once when she told him that she'd managed to get Catherine to leave him alone _and_ leave the country—it was the last thing she expected today.

"Yes?" she asked, wondering if his attention would be bad or worse for her considering that for some reason the balances of power at school had switched that morning and all of a sudden Serena was the one the world revolved around. She hadn't had a chance to speak privately with Serena just yet, but she definitely would be doing so the first chance she got… and try to figure out what the hell Chuck had done to make this happen.

"Just wanted to thank you for helping me," Nate said with a slow smile, shrugging slightly, a little sheepish.

"It wasn't for you," Blair said simply, shifting abruptly. She didn't want to think that what she had done was out of the goodness of her heart… because, in reality, she just _really_ wanted to get revenge against Marcus and Catherine for playing her a fool. Hadn't she been humiliated enough for one year? She just prayed no one else ever found out about it. She would be ruined for sure.

"Sure it was," Nate insisted, still smiling. "You could have just got them to leave; you didn't have to try to get her to pay the restitution." He'd been amazed when he found out what his two exes had been up to behind his back… and while he was still very much ticked at Vanessa for lying to him and making him feel lower than low when she had said they weren't friends before, he couldn't find it in him to still be angry at Blair for everything that had happened last year. It was true. She _didn't_ have to try for the money, but she had. She'd done everything she could to get him out of his predicament—and she didn't have to.

"Believe me," Blair rolled her eyes while tamping down on the emotions shooting through her. "It would have been well worth it." She was still angry at herself for getting so worked up in front of Vanessa… and she still couldn't forget the feeling of shame, betrayal, and humiliation that had seeped into her at the horrifying news. And she felt so worthless in that moment. All she wanted was to be happy and in love and to have someone put her first, someone who would never hurt her, and someone to just _not_ cheat on her! Was it even possible?

"I'm sorry about Marcus," Nate said, knowing that it must have hurt her to find out the truth.

Blair snapped her head up and narrowed her eyes at him, "_No one_ is to know about that!"

"I know—" Nate tried to assure her that he wouldn't say a word.

"Not even Chuck!" Blair all but hissed. "Es_pecially_ not Chuck!" She quivered inside at the fall out of Chuck discovering everything.

"_Believe_ me," Nate hastened to reassure her. "He's the last person I want to know about all this." He was still embarrassed about the situation he'd found himself in and would really rather not tell Chuck that he'd spurned his offer to become… basically a prostitute. He got a bad taste in his mouth and shook his head to clear it.

"Well… okay," Blair said, finally accepting his words as truth and relaxing with some relief. She gave a small smile.

"So, thank you," Nate repeated, nodding his head giving her an answering smile.

"You're welcome," Blair nodded and started to back away, on her way to meet the girls, before she remembered something. "Archibald?"

Nate waited for her to go on.

"If you ever need anything, let me know," she said. She knew it was a little strange to be saying that to him, but… she couldn't help but wonder what would have happened to him if he'd kept up this charade… he obviously hadn't gone to Chuck for any help at all or else Nate wouldn't have needed her help. Nate was a lot of things, but he was often misguided and needed some direction. She wasn't going to let him fall by the wayside, no matter what their history. They had never really had any type of closure, any really civil conversation… this was her way of letting him know that she had no more hard feelings about anything and just wanted to get back to being friends.

"Will do," he said, a little surprised at her words. But he shouldn't have been surprised. She may be a bitch to a lot of people, but her true friends—the ones who were beside her through thick and thin, the ones that she cared most about—she always had their backs. Blair was fiercely loyal.

"You too…" he whispered to her back. She was too far away now to hear his words, but at least he'd said them for his own peace of mind. Granted, he had his own issues to deal with, but if she ever needed him for anything—which probably wasn't likely—he'd be there for her too.

* * *

He wondered to the other side of the courtyard and found his best friend waiting for him.

"So what?" Chuck asked, not giving too much reaction to what he'd just seen. "You two talking again?" He nodded in Blair's direction.

"What?" Nate said, confused, turning his head to follow Chuck's indication. "Ah, nah man, had to ask her something." He shrugged off the question and sat down. "So, my house is like a tomb, want to do something tonight?" He changed the subject quickly, not wanting to go into any particulars about Blair right now. He pulled a notebook out of his bag.

"Hmm…" Chuck was barely paying attention to Nate's words, he was too busy admiring his handiwork. Blair had joined her friends, but all of their attention was on Serena. Blair kept trying to include herself in the conversation more, but she was back pedaled and interrupted at every exchange. He really was quite brilliant. "Oh, yeah, sure," he finally flashed on Nate's question.

"What's up?" Nate said, realizing that Chuck wasn't listening to him. He followed his gaze again and saw that Chuck was, once again, staring at Blair. The guy really had it bad. He just shook his head.

"Reveling in victory," Chuck drawled out, smirking.

Nate caught a whiff that something wasn't right. "What do you mean?"

"Haven't you heard?" Chuck asked, his voice heavy with amusement. "The return of the queen; Tolkien had it all wrong. Girls are much more entertaining."

"Huh?" Nate said, swiveling around in his chair again to look at Blair with her group. Something was a little wrong with the picture he was seeing…

"You'll learn soon enough," Chuck shrugged. "And she'll still get to rule if she sticks with lord-whats-his-face… she just won't be ruling _here_ anymore."

And that's when Nate realized what was so out of place. Scarves… all the girls were wearing scarves… and Blair… why was Blair on the outskirts of the group and not the center of it? He hadn't seen that particular group formation since…

… before Serena left.

"What did you do?" Nate turned back sharply to look at Chuck in shock.

"Came out on top for once," Chuck said smugly.

"What did you _do_?" Nate snapped, glaring at Chuck now.

"Jeez, what's gotten into you?" Chuck said, completely not expecting the level of anger Nate seemed to be shooting at him.

"Anyone ever tell you that jealousy doesn't become you?" Nate snapped. He grabbed his bag and shoved the book back into it, tossing the flap back to close it. "Not to mention its pointless now."

"Wait, what?" Chuck tilted his head to the side, absorbing Nate's words.

"They broke up yesterday. He's on his way back to the _mother_ country, or whatever," Nate said, making a joke that Chuck wouldn't be able to follow anyway, and it was sort of morbid, but it made him feel better to make fun of Catherine and Marcus privately at least.

He paused… maybe he wasn't supposed to mention that Blair and Marcus had broken up… he knew he wasn't supposed to say anything about _why_ they broke up… shit, had he just made things worse for Blair after she helped him out? _Crap_.

"Well, I guess she won't have anyone to console her now that Serena has taken her crown back," Chuck said flippantly, showing faux pity, while covering up the fact that he was shocked: shocked to find out that Blair was single once again… and shocked that _Nate_ knew about it before he did.

"Chuck!" Nate said in disbelief. He didn't understand how he could be so callous to a girl he was obsessed with.

"What?" Chuck asked, baffled by Nate's reaction.

Nate looked at the girls again and saw the look on Blair's face. She was getting pushed further to the back. She looked so vulnerable, like a lost little girl… and she would only put that face on if she knew for certain no one was paying any attention to her—he knew that at least.

He had to do something.

"_Son of a—_" he grabbed his bag and stood up, tossing a parting glare at Chuck before he left.

"Where are you going?" Chuck said, leaning forward and feeling like he was talking to air. Then he froze when he saw Nate's destination. _What the hell?_

* * *

"Nate!" the girls tried not to squeal when they saw who had just approached them. Even after all the crap had gone down with his father, the scandal still seemed to not touch him at all.

"Hey girls," he said, flashing his most charming smile. "I'm just going to steal Blair away for a moment." He reached his hand toward her and smiled encouragingly when her half assed attempt at a smile faltered.

"Blair?" he said, raising his eyebrows a little.

"Okay," she said, taking his hand. "Just a _moment_ girls," she said to them.

He pulled her away, but made sure they were close enough so the eavesdropping girls couldn't help but over hear every word they said.

"Blair, I was… wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me… tonight?" he asked.

Blair was completely flustered. Why was Nate here? Doing this? Asking her out? She thought they had reached a nice little place in their _friendship_ moments ago. Why was he all of a sudden asking her out? And why would she want to go out with him again…

Then Nate flicked his eyes pointedly at the girls and she figured it out.

He was giving her a chance to win back some dignity in front of the girls. She still hadn't told them about the demise of her relationship with Marcus, and she hadn't had a moment when all the girls were paying attention to her at the same time all morning.

But they were all definitely paying attention to her now…

"I… sure," she said softly, smiling demurely.

"Pick you up at seven?" he asked, infusing hope in his voice.

"Seven," she nodded. She was about to back away but was startled when he reached out and tucked a stray tendril behind her ear. _What was he doing_?

"See you then," he said softly.

Blair tried her best not to trip over her feet when she backed away and rejoined the girls. She cast odd glances in Nate's direction, but eventually reverted back to the girls when they all vied for her attention at once. They wanted details _stat!_

"_Nate_ asked you out? Oh my gosh!" Isabel squealed.

"And you're going? Wow," Nelly interjected.

"What about the lord?" Penelope asked.

"When did this happen, B?" Serena asked.

"Marcus who?" Blair said, smirking from ear to ear. "He had to leave yesterday, and I ultimately decided that I wasn't interested in a long distance relationship."

"Wait, you and Marcus broke up?" Penelope said. The girls gasped at the news.

"You know how they say distance makes the heart grow fonder?" Blair laughed. "Well, I say, out of sight, out of mind."

"So you and Nate again?" Serena prodded.

"I don't know," Blair shrugged. "Dinner tonight. It's just a date. Not anything serious. Take things slow."

"Are you two going to get back together?" Nelly almost squealed. She was still infatuated with the ideas of past couples reuniting… she still moaned about Todd every chance she got.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see…" Blair said.

* * *

"What was that?" Chuck stood up as Nate walked by, clearly about to bypass his table.

"I'm having dinner with Blair," Nate spat out. "Deal with it."

"Nate—" Chuck didn't know what this meant and it was definitely _not_ something he had expected.

Nate turned on him. "Do you have _any_ idea what she's been—," he cut himself off. "No, sorry, I guess you wouldn't. Too busy playing stupid childish games."

"Since when did you become Blair's White Knight?" Chuck asked, feeling his dormant emotions rising worse than anything he'd ever felt upon seeing Blair with Marcus.

"Since the guy I thought _loved_ her decided to fuck with her life," Nate snapped. He didn't know where all this protectiveness toward Blair was coming from, but he just felt like after all she'd done for him… she didn't deserve this.

"She deserved it," Chuck replied flippantly. She'd messed with his enough.

"_No_, she didn't," Nate griped. "She deserves _better_." He gave Chuck a withering glance. "Especially better than _you_."

Floored and more than a little pissed off, Chuck searched for words. "And what? You're it?"

"If the shoe fits," Nate lied. He was just trying to protect and help Blair; he wasn't really interested in dating her again.

"Nice analogy, Cinderella," Chuck quipped. "Thought you were done being Blair's Prince Charming." He almost gagged on the words.

"Someone has to," Nate said before turning and stalking off.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: **I hate spoilers, please do not spoil me!

**NOTE: **This story is based after 2x04 "The Ex-Files". Later concepts may be used, but everything basically deals with the plot from 2x04 on back.

* * *

"_Someone has to."_

Why did he feel as those words were a direct slap to his face?

Probably because they were.

Nate Archibald had actually given a clever retort.

It would have been cause for celebration if it weren't for the fact that he'd said it while attempting to put Chuck firmly in his place.

As far as Chuck knew, Nate and Blair hadn't said 'boo' to each other since… well, he didn't really know how long ago it was, but there definitely hadn't been any premise for Nate to go into full-on protection mode for his ex.

And now they were going to _dinner_?

_Nate_ had been the one to ask her, and she had agreed…

…in front of all her friends, of course.

Chuck wasn't an idiot. He knew that there would have been no way she would turn Nate down, especially since—according to Nate—Blair and the lord had parted ways. It gave Blair the perfect opportunity to regain some attention from the girls _and_ inform them all of her breakup without them feeling sorry for her or making some derogatory comment.

He still had no idea how Nate got the jump on him for _that_ information, but maybe it had something to do with the reason Nate had become Blair's savior today.

He'd prefer not to think that Nate had asked Blair out because he actually _wanted_ to go out with her.

That was ancient history.

Nate knew how Chuck felt about Blair. Nate had forgiven him for everything and Nate was supposedly _fine_ with Chuck being involved with Blair. He'd given his blessing and was supportive and happy for them… or, for Chuck at least. Nate hadn't said much to Blair after the wedding either. But he knew about the plans to go to Tuscany, and had clearly been all for it.

Nate was completely over Blair.

Right?

Damning himself for allowing his old insecurities to rear their ugly head, he paused as he walked past his step-sister's room and overheard her squeal in frustration.

"Hey, Blair, it's me. _Again_… just wanted to catch you before the big date," Serena grumbled sarcastically. "Call me!"

She closed her phone with a snap and threw the phone on the bed, glaring at it, wishing it would ring and be Blair.

"First day on the job and already your subjects are avoiding you?" Chuck smirked.

Serena snapped her head up, startled to see Chuck in the doorway. She looked away quickly, not liking it whenever he caught her off guard.

"She won't answer your calls, hmm?" he murmured, stating the obvious.

She glared at him. "Stuff it!"

"I thought you weren't interested in being queen," he said, laughing inside, wondering if she'd ever figure out that he was the one behind her rise. He had to try hard not to outright snicker when he realized that the likelihood of that happening was very slim.

"I'm not!" she huffed before walking to the bed and picking up her phone again before sitting down with an ungraceful plop.

"Could've fooled me," he said.

"No," she shook her head, wincing. "You just don't understand. And now she won't talk to me. If she would just let me explain! But she's just ignoring me! Its junior year two point oh!"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Its senior year; _your_ year. And besides, she didn't exactly ignore you at the beginning of last year, if I recall… You might have been better off if she had." He smirked recalling every little thing Blair had done to get back at her _then_ former BFF: destroy potential relationship, destroy chances of getting into college.

Not to mention the smack down on the hockey field he would have paid dearly to see.

"I don't want it!" she exclaimed. "I wouldn't have, except…" she trailed off. "Why am I even explaining any of this to _you_? You're probably ecstatic about this! You just love to see Blair knocked down a rung or two!"

"Or three," he said, still feeling completely justified in his scheme. Except for the unexpected ripple that was Nate Archibald, everything would have gone off without a hitch.

He had built Serena up; he could just as easily knock her down and make Blair reign again if he wanted to. He had it all planned out, actually. All she had to do was ask him for help… of course, she probably would never concede defeat, but she might drag him into _her_ schemes to get back on top, especially if she knew he wanted to be involved…

Which is actually what he was missing besides her. If he couldn't have Blair back in his bed, at least they could go back to a distorted version of what they were before. She was the only one even _remotely _close to his caliber.

If Nate had given him a chance to explain all that, then none of this would be happening. But Nate just didn't understand how they worked. Nate couldn't possibly know that part of what made him and Blair fit so well was that they enjoyed their little games. It was a continuous challenge, spicing things up and making things interesting.

It was probably why this obsession he had for her wouldn't go away.

Serena glared at him. "Or four! You're like the bully on the playground who likes the girl and wants to get her attention, so instead of saying 'hello,' you pull her hair! Or, in this case, yank off her headband!"

"She likes it," he said simply, shrugging, admiring Serena's wittiness. The blondes were having a good day… was the moon out of orbit or something?

Serena threw her hands up in exasperation. "Sure, she just _loved_ when you blogged to Gossip Girl last year. Loved it so much she nearly left the country! There _is_ a line, Chuck. And boy did you cross it big time! Anyway," she waved her hand at the puzzled look that came over his face at her words, "that's not the point. You didn't cause this, this time. _I_ did. If she would just answer my phone calls, we can work this out!"

"The mountain didn't come to Mohammed," he murmured, still wrapping his mind around whatever the hell she was talking about with the whole 'leaving the country' thing. He shrugged. He'd ask her about it later.

"Right, because if she's not _talking_ to me, I'm sure she'll let me into her building!" Serena said sarcastically.

"Don't go to her place, meet her elsewhere," Chuck said, having a thought, "unexpectantly…"

"What are you talking about?" she turned her head and raised an eyebrow at him. Understanding dawned. "Absolutely not!"

"Why not? You know where she's going to be, just drop by for a second if you want to talk to her so badly," he suggested wryly, liking where this was going.

Let Serena crash Blair and Nate's little date. After all the gossip following around Serena and Nate this summer—as untrue as it may be—it was sure to turn the tables a little and instead of speculation on Blair and Nate getting back together, all the gossip would be about Serena.

"I don't think so," Serena sighed. "You know, she didn't even tell me about breaking up with Marcus? And she acted like it didn't even bother her, but I know it did." She stopped herself before she said anything else, realizing who she was talking to and that Chuck was listening _very_ attentively.

"All the more reason to force her to listen to you," he said. "Go tonight, just stop in for a second. What could it hurt?"

Serena thought about it. She really could just pop in and pop out… maybe catch Blair when she's on the way to the bar or bathroom or something… She needed a chance to explain, and she needed to make sure Blair knew she was there for her if she needed help getting over Marcus.

Serena glanced at her silent phone one more time before finally conceding that maybe Chuck had a point.

* * *

"Why are you really doing this?" Blair said, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Nate.

They were walking.

She should have realized that it would be up to her to figure out transportation.

Since she hadn't, she was just going to have to settle for a taxi. Of course, she was going to take the opportunity to find out what was really going on here before she hailed one. They needed to talk before they popped up in the public eye.

She was grateful that he was trying to help her out… but, in reality, he'd been involved in so many crazy things this year (and school had _just_ started) that if any of it came out, the backlash would fall back on her as well if they continued this charade.

And she wasn't sure if she _did_ want to continue this…

"I owed you one," Nate said, shrugging slightly, still feeling like a bit of a dolt for not realizing that there was no way he could "pick" Blair "up" because limos weren't exactly at the top of the list of _necessary_ expenditures these days. He would have been better off meeting her.

"I thought we were sort of even…" Blair said, not looking at him.

He saw that she appeared to be a little uncomfortable and decided—_what the hell_?

"Not even close," he remarked, shaking his head exaggeratedly.

Blair heard the words and snapped her head toward him.

"What?"

"You heard me," Nate replied. "The thing with the duchess was cool and all, but don't think that gets you completely off the hook."

Blair stopped walking and dropped her mouth open in disbelief.

Nate just kept walking, trying not to burst out laughing. It'd been so long since him and Blair had any sort of fun conversation… in fact, the majority of their conversations had to do with… nothing important. It was all quite formal. He wondered how she'd take his teasing. He couldn't remember ever seriously teasing her before…

"Who knew you could be such a slut, Archibald!" Blair said, finally catching up to him.

Whoa, there's the claws, but she didn't seem too serious. "You too!" he managed.

"Excuse me?" She said, grabbing his arm to make him stop so she could snap at him properly.

That was when he couldn't hold back any longer. He started laughing.

She finally realized he was just teasing the entire time.

"I believe _you_ have me beat," she teased back.

"By what? One?" he asked, seriously thinking about it.

"More like two!" she rebuffed.

He started laughing again. "I feel like that guy from American Pie. Poor guy broke up with his girlfriend after graduation and they ran into each other the next year. Remember that? What was the tally score thing?"

"I, uh…" she thought about it, slightly appalled that she even remembered parts of that movie and its sequel… but Nate had watched her black and white chick flicks, so it was only fair that she watch a couple of gross-out comedies for him… on _very_ rare occasions. "She said one, but really meant three; and he said three but really meant none. I think that was it…"

Then she paused and turned on him. "You did _not_ just compare me to Tara Reid!"

He laughed and shrugged, stepping away before she decided to smack him with her purse.

"I don't know, I think there were a couple resemblances between them and us," he smiled.

"They had entirely _nothing_ to do with us," Blair disagreed with an exaggerated huff, ruined only by a small quirk of her lips.

"Still, I could sympathize with the guy," he clarified.

"_That_ had nothing to do with your abilities… uh, or… whatever," she started to blush, realizing she'd broached a very embarrassing-never-should-be-broached topic.

Nate grinned and looked at her.

"Don't even _think_ about it Archibald! You and I are _so_ over!" she laughed at the expression on his face.

"If I remember, that was _my_ idea," he said, finally seeing an opening for his true intent for the evening. "You didn't want to break up. What changed?"

Blair's face immediately closed up, and she wouldn't look at him. She just kept walking, thinking that now would be as good a time as any to try to hail a cab.

He watched her in silence for a moment before nodding in understanding.

"Ah, he who shall not be named," he remarked, referring to Chuck.

"Don't go all Tom Riddle on me, Archibald," Blair snapped, still face forward. "Besides, I'm over him too!"

"Really?" he asked sarcastically, not really believing a word she said. If she was over Chuck, she wouldn't be acting the way she was.

She was silent, not deigning to answer his question.

"He really does care about you, you know," Nate dared to say.

"What?" Blair froze and turned on Nate again, this time her eyes were flashing dangerously. "Don't tell me that's' what this is about? Did Chuck put you up to this? Is this another part of his little game?"

"Whoa, chill," Nate said soothingly, resting his hands on her upper arms before she could get too worked up. "I'm doing this because you helped me, and _I_ want to help _you_. That's all, I swear," he finished innocently.

"Because I'm fine with us being friends, Nate," Blair said, calming slightly. "But if I find out you're helping Chuck to make things worse for me—"

"Blair!" Nate said loudly, drowning out her words. "I'm not helping Chuck," he smiled reassuringly. "He did not put me up to this. Honest."

She stared him down before nodding.

"So, it's time to get to dinner, don't you think?" she said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Taxi!" she yelled, stepping up to the curb and hailing one quickly.

"Sorry about this," Nate said softly, losing some of his earlier bravado.

"Friends, not a couple," Blair reminded him. "After ten years, I think it's my turn to return a favor or two." She shrugged and got into the car, hoping he wouldn't bring it up again. She hoped if she acted nonchalantly enough, he'd just get over it for now.

He still cringed a little inside, but he knew that she was trying to let him know that it didn't matter.

He couldn't help but be grateful to her for that.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: **I hate spoilers, please do not spoil me!

**NOTE:** This story is based after 2x04 "The Ex-Files". Later concepts may be used, but everything basically deals with the plot from 2x04 on back.

**

* * *

**

"So, what about Marcus?" Nate asked, continuing their conversation now that they'd arrived at STK and their dinners had arrived. He was attempting to push away the weird feeling that had come over him when Blair had paid for the cab. She may have reassured him, and she was absolutely correct about the numerous times _he'd_ provided the same for her, but he was still feeling awkward about it. He was pretty sure she was going to spring for dinner too. He shifted uncomfortably and brought himself back to the discussion at hand.

Blair was giving him a perplexed look, edged with annoyance.

"Are you over _him_, as well?" Nate pushed the topic even if Blair didn't seem to want to discuss it.

Blair continued to glare at him a moment longer before stabbing a piece of lettuce so hard with her fork, the tines made a loud _Ding!_ sound.

"I don't _need_ to get over him," Blair scoffed. "I had no feelings for him whatsoever." Well, she sort of did… but it was nothing close to the level at which she'd ever cared about anyone else in her life. She had been more upset because she felt humiliated and… worthless. She was once again reminded that happily ever after didn't seem to be in the cards for her.

She was starting to wonder if she was one of those people destined to go through life alone and miserable.

_Jeez_, her thoughts were depressing tonight. And she _had_ been having a good time too! _Screw Marcus!_ She _was_ going to have a _great_ time tonight!

"He wasn't good enough for you anyway," Nate replied, seeing the flash of hurt in her eyes even if she was denying it. It hurt to be cheated on, period. They both knew that lesson too well already.

Blair poked at a tomato and gave a jerky half laugh of sarcasm.

"So, are you over Catherine?" she snapped pointedly.

"Absolutely," he confirmed, almost shuddering at the mention.

Nate shifted uncomfortably again. He shouldn't have brought up the Marcus subject.

He guessed that since she was the only person who knew about his secret with Catherine _and_ about the money (besides Vanessa, whom he didn't really want to speak to), he felt more relaxed and comfortable around her. He assumed that maybe _she_ would feel the same relief seeing as how _he_ was the only one (once again, besides Vanessa) who knew about Marcus' betrayal.

What was that saying about people who assumed? _Of course _that wouldn't relax Blair. She'd probably only relax if _no one_ else in the world knew why she broke up with Marcus.

He looked around, hoping to find something to change the topic. _Ah, yes, _there we go!

"We've got incoming," Nate said, amused.

Blair rolled her eyes when she spotted Isabel and Penelope making their way over. They weren't the only ones who had been paying attention to her and Nate either.

This was what she wanted, of course. Lots of attention, envy: she wanted the girls to come over and fawn only so she could send them away wanting more.

She didn't factor in that she would actually be _enjoying_ herself while having dinner with her ex. After the final breakup, she couldn't help but ask herself 'why?' at one point. _Why_ was she ever even with Nate?

She remembered complaining to Serena that he was always brooding, but the truth of the matter was, she wasn't sure if there was really enough 'going on' upstairs to qualify as brooding.

With some shame, she realized that her thoughts toward Nate _and_ Marcus were sort of… the same.

She just needed them to look good.

Had she really always been that shallow?

Blair took the opportunity to wave Is and Penny in the opposite direction, giving the illusion of wanting privacy with Nate.

In reality, she just didn't really want to speak to them. She wanted their attention, but she was angry with them for ignoring her earlier, and she was angry with herself because she was having a small epiphany and not liking it one bit!

"Didn't want any company?" he asked, seeing the little wave and the girls' departure.

"I'll talk to them tomorrow," she shrugged. "Besides, you and I haven't talked in forever. We're catching up. They can wait." She gave him a wide smile.

_Wow_, he hadn't seen that smile in a very long time. Usually it was forced or conniving and resembling a smirk. But this was the smile she used to always have. The real one that just let the world know she was happy In recent years, he'd only ever seen that smile when she was talking about her father or _with_ her father.

"Dance?" he suggested, looking to the dance floor.

Blair glanced toward the couples and started grinning.

_Bom bom de dum, bom bom de dum dum_

"Just one," she qualified before taking his hand as he pulled her out of the seat.

She laughed as she followed him. He was already swaying as he made his way forward.

_I'm going crazy now_

* * *

_We're in the city of wonder_

Serena knew the two had already arrived. She'd been arguing with herself for hours after her talk with Chuck. She really shouldn't do this, but Blair hadn't really left her any other option… she didn't want to ruin Blair's date though…

She was just going to stay on the outskirts and wait for her chance. Surely Blair would have to go to the bathroom eventually. She was eating dinner; she'd need to check her lipstick to make sure everything was perfect.

The plan was very simple, getting Blair alone seemed easy.

It was getting Blair to listen to her that would be the hard part.

She really _hadn't_ meant to take the crown away from Blair… she was just so _mad_! She'd told Blair and the girls over and over again to just leave Dan alone. She'd argued and pleaded and told them to just chill!

But Blair was having none of that, and she'd conveyed the same thing to the girls. The girls had Serena's best interest at heart, Serena knew that, but it wasn't what Serena _wanted_.

The Nairtini was the final straw.

Serena needed to control the girls. It was the only way she would gain some peace of mind. And the only way to control the girls was to take them over.

_Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice_

She hoped Blair would understand… and then she was going to find out what the hell had happened with Marcus and find out how Blair was doing.

… which seemed to be just fine… Her eyes widened when she finally spotted Nate and Blair out on the dance floor.

Serena had serious misgivings when she'd watched Nate ask Blair out earlier that day. She was very surprised Nate was even speaking to B considering the two had pretty much pretended the other didn't exist for quite a while now. She didn't know what had changed, but she knew one thing for sure.

This wasn't good.

She'd witnessed Blair heartbroken over Nate Archibald too many times to count. She'd been there to pick up the pieces every time Nate broke her… and she'd had a hand in breaking Blair once or twice herself over Nate.

Plus, as far as she knew, Nate hadn't ended things with Catherine. Of course, she hadn't spoken to him _alone_ since the White Party. For all she knew, everything was over and done with… but she at least needed to confirm it before she let go of her worry.

She was not going to let him break Blair again.

Except… while she watched them dance, she realized that Blair actually seemed to be enjoying herself. It'd been a while since she'd seen Blair laugh and 'let go' like that. Before summer break, there'd been too much going on with the wedding and the breakup to goof around like they used to. And after summer break, Blair had been stung and hurt, still recovering from Chuck's abandonment. They'd talked and laughed, but they hadn't just… _goofed_—though Blair would declare that wasn't a word.

But Blair was _goofing_ now.

_Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia_

Blair obviously wasn't feeling any worse for wear over Marcus' sudden departure.

And she was having too much fun. Serena didn't want to ruin that. Maybe if Blair looked bored or like she was being polite… but Blair was genuinely having a good time.

She'd just have to talk to Nate and make sure everything with Catherine was in the past… and warn him that if he hurt Blair again, she'd kill him.

Well, maybe not _kill_… she'd had enough of that to last a lifetime… but she would definitely make him regret it.

She felt a brief pang of pity for Chuck because he surely wasn't going to like this development. Then she abandoned that thought. Chuck didn't need, nor would he want, her pity.

But that didn't mean she felt like going home where he was surely waiting for a report of the evening's events. She didn't want to have to explain to him why she decided to _not_ talk to Blair.

Maybe she should go out… she considered going to 1OAK, but they didn't open until eleven. Well, she'd just have to find some other place and maybe stop by 1OAK later.

Wherever she went, it was going to be as far away from Blair and Nate as possible.

* * *

_Bom bom de-dum, bom bom de-dum bom_

Blair couldn't help bursting out laughing when Nate mouthed the little 'bom bom's at the end of the song.

This was all just so ridiculous, but she hadn't felt this carefree for a long time. It really felt like such a relief to get up and dance. She hadn't once thought about Marcus or, God forbid, Chuck.

And she'd been so stressed about the current state of her relationship with Serena! It felt good to be able to go out with a friend, one who she could relax with. He'd seen all the good and most of the bad. They knew each other's secrets and didn't judge the other because of it.

"Gossip Girl can eat her heart out," Nate teased as they made their way back to their table.

Blair grinned, agreeing completely with that sentiment. She shook her head at the irony of it all. Nate had way too much going on in his life but instead of focusing on that, he decided to focus on saving her? What, was he campaigning for that Prince Charming title again?

She stiffened at the thought and knew she had to address it.

"Nate…?" she started out by just saying his name gently before making her voice go up at the end and changing it to a question.

"Yeah?" he smiled.

"This is just for show, right?" she said uncertainly. "I mean, I just want to make sure that even though Gossip Girl may get some ideas from this… that _we_ don't…" _namely you_.

"Absolutely," Nate agreed immediately. "We're just friends, Blair. It's been long overdue, don't you think?"

Blair breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, we were a real couple long enough, I'm sure we could make a decent pretend one, don't you?" She laughed.

Nate just grinned, shaking his head at the irony. Hadn't he just gotten out of a 'pretend' relationship? Of course, no one could ever confirm that he was dating Serena over the summer, but it was still funny how everything was working out.

"You're the only girl I would want to fake date," he teased, winking. "Well, besides Serena, that is."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Ugh, do _not_ mention her right now." Just like an Archibald to ruin a perfect moment with discussion of a hated subject.

"I'm just saying," he qualified. "I'd rather fake date you."

"Well…" what was she supposed to say to that? "Thank you, Archibald. That's exactly what every girl would _love_ to hear."

She was smiling again; she just knew it. This whole flirting and teasing with Nate was so new, she wondered when conversing with him had gotten so easy. She felt a momentary flicker at the thought that she'd _just_ done this … pretended to date someone. It was sort of a 'been there, done that'. And that one hadn't worked out so well. But this time Nate was on board for the fakeness… ugh, maybe this was a bad idea. Fighting for her crown and one-upping Chuck by "dating" Nate Archibald again?

She was going to have to think about this because she wasn't sure it was something she _really _wanted to do.

"I try," he said with false bravado, shrugging and giving his devil-may-care most charming smile.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"Chuck!" Serena squealed, so excited to see her step brother that she would have run straight at him and probably bowled him over if not for the fact that she couldn't seem to maintain her balance on her Louboutins long enough to take two steps, much less run.

Chuck raised an eyebrow. Serena was drunk as a skunk and barely standing upright, being assisted by some tall and leggy brunette who definitely wasn't Blair.

"What happened tonight and who's this?" he asked. He'd been waiting all night for _some_thing, _any_thing on Gossip Girl, but thus far there hadn't been one mention. He assumed GG would wait 'till morning to publish the headline about Blair and Nate's possible reconciliation. GG loved to break news first thing in the morning if possible, that way everyone spent their day gossiping about… the gossip?

"Pop-peeeeeee," Serena dragged out the girls' name. "I just met her tonight! Isn't she amazing? Poppy, my room is…" she looked around in confusion for a second, "that-a-way!" she squealed, pointing toward the stairs.

Chuck shook his head. "I'd suggest the couch, but your mother's home."

Poppy, who was pretty much in the same condition as Serena, just giggled as she lost her hold of the blonde and they both dropped to the floor, hitting their asses with a smack. The two girls started laughing hysterically.

Chuck sighed and called for a staff member.

"Sir?" said the man who had clearly been schooled in keeping a straight face at times like these.

"Please see Miss… Poppy," Chuck wondered what the hell kind of name that was. He'd heard something about a debutant by that name. _Interesting company Serena was keeping_… "…to the front desk. Send her home in a limo. Make sure the driver knows to assist her."

"Very good, sir," the man said impassively.

Chuck sighed. Of course it was 'very good' of him. Besides, he figured if he helped out Serena's friend he might be more likely to get coherent information out of her tomorrow about tonight.

"Uh, sir?" the man paused, looking toward Miss van der Woodsen who was lying on the floor now, on her back, staring at the ceiling and giggling like a lush.

"I got this," he said, dismissing the man with a look.

After the elevator doors closed, Chuck sighed again and went to drag her drunken ass to her feet.

He looked _at_ those feet and cursed. He wasn't getting her upstairs with those killer spikes on. He might even lose a leg or two in the process.

Not the best ending to a less than stellar day though it seemed fitting, he thought with disgust as he took off her shoes before tossing them to the side.

He briefly wondered how she managed to get as far as she did in those things to begin with. He wouldn't have had to worry about one-upping Blair then. Gossip Girl would rather make a headline out of a shoeless drunken Serena, wondering if she was off drinking her sorrows away…

But then that would be the same old story about Serena and Brooklyn…

_Unless…_

"Serena," he said softly, waving his hand in front of her face to get her attention. "Did you go to STK tonight?"

"Uh huh," she murmured dreamily, nodding.

"Did you talk to Blair?" he asked.

"Uh uh," she denied, shaking her head before frowning.

"Why not?" he grumbled. He should have known she would mess something this simple up. He should have gone with her, but decided that would look too suspicious.

"Cause…" she trailed off before a small smile came to her lips. "She was so _happy_," she said in wonder. "Didn't want to ruin that… she deserves to be happy for one night. Didn't want ruin it." She shook her head, grinning ruefully.

He winced.

_Happy?_ Nate didn't know how to make Blair happy. And where the hell was all this coming from anyway? Blair must be a better actress that he'd thought… except Blair sucked at lying. It was one of the reasons she hated when people lied to her because she could never lie convincingly.

"But you did go?" he had to make sure of that at least.

"Uh huh," she nodded again. "Bom bom de-dum, bom bom de dum dum!" she sang.

He smirked. That was all he needed to hear… minus the humming of course.

He didn't know what the hell Nate was trying to prove by going out with Blair… he sure as hell better not have any lingering feelings because Chuck wasn't going to take this one lying down. Things were different this time around, and Nate _knew_ about Chuck's feelings toward Blair.

"_Someone has to!"_

The words replayed in his head again. The more he thought about it, the more he was beginning to think that Nate was only hanging with Blair to prove a point… like Nate wanted Chuck to treat Blair differently… The idea was sort of _disturb_ing.

As far as Chuck was concerned, Nate had no business getting involved with this thing he had with Blair. Nate needed to back off and focus on his own life.

He typed a message to Gossip Girl and sent it before stooping to yank Serena up. Helping Serena like 'old times' was only fun when Blair was there to strip her down while Chuck tried to peak at the innocent, but helluva sexy, girl-on-girl action. He didn't like having to wrestle with her himself.

But he'd deal with this and then it would be time to turn in, waking up just in time for his latest siege of the former queen to prove victorious.

This thing with Blair, it was all an elaborate game—a war game.

And he intended to be the victor.

* * *

**The Return of the Party Queen!**

**SPOTTED: S drunk and disorderly. One might assume she was mourning a certain Lonely Boy, but sources say that she was spotted with her eye on B & N at their reunion dinner at STK last night. Now, everyone knows that a Constance 'Girls of the Steps' isn't allowed to date anyone's ex, and the rumors about N & S over the summer never proved to be true… but is it possible our golden pair really **_**were**_** involved? Or maybe S has some unresolved feelings toward N? If so, she took the hit pretty hard last night. Seems N is ready to forgive and forget as far as B is concerned. Poor S, after all the trouble with DH, you'd think she'd get a break. You know you love me, XOXO Gossip Girl.**

* * *

_To be continued…_

Song: "Disturbia" by Rihanna


End file.
